bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Renegades
|Season=10 |Members=Dan Gheesling Memphis Garrett Affiliates: Keesha Smith Renny Martyn Libra Thompson |Votes=3 |HOHs=3 (Weeks 7, 9 & Day 66) |Nominations=6 (Weeks 2, 4, 7, 8, 9 & Day 66) |Vetos=5 (Weeks 6, 7, Day 52 8, & 9) |Lowest=Memphis Garrett (2/13) |Highest=Dan Gheesling (1/13) }} '''The Renegades '''was an alliance formed in Big Brother 10 by houseguests Dan Gheesling and Memphis Garrett. Members Affiliates The "Twisted" Creation The alliance began to form during Week 4, when tensions arose from the female members of the house. Current HOH April Dowling had nominated Memphis and Jessie Godderz for eviction, with the goal of evicting Memphis. However, Dan was named America's Player during that week, and it was America's choice to evict Jessie. Dan managed to convince Keesha Smith, Libra Thompson and Renny Martyn to flip the vote and blindside Jessie. The plan worked, and Memphis was saved that week by a vote of 4-3 to evict Jessie. The remainder of the season became a power struggle between the Renegades and their affiliates, and the other side of the house (April, Jerry, Michelle, and Ollie). Trying to Hide When Michelle won the HOH competition in Week 5, Dan and Memphis worried that they would become the targets. However, Michelle nominated two Renegades affiliates, Keesha and Libra. At the end of the week, Libra was evicted by a unanimous vote of 6–0. Renny won her first HOH competition for Week 6 and quickly targeted the other side of the house. She nominated April and Jerry for eviction. Dan won the POV and chose not to save either of the two, and April, the "leader" of the opposite alliance, was evicted that week. In Week 7, Dan won his first HOH competition. In order to hide his main allegiance to Memphis, Dan nominated Memphis alongside Jerry. When Memphis won the Veto competition, he used it to save himself which led Dan to backdoor Michelle, who was evicted by a vote of 3–1. During the Double Eviction, Keesha won her second HOH and nominated Jerry and Ollie, the remaining two outsiders. Dan won his second POV and Ollie was evicted unanimously from the house. A Powerless Week Jerry, the sole survivor of the opposite alliance, won the HOH competition for Week 8. Believing that Dan and Memphis weren't working together, Jerry nominated Dan and Keesha. When Memphis won the Power of Veto, to Jerry's surprise, he used it to save Dan. Renny was nominated as the replacement nominee, and she was evicted when Dan and Memphis decided they needed a stronger competitor to knock Jerry out. The Final Victims During Week 9, Dan became Head of Household for the second time. Despite Memphis' pleas to not be nominated, Dan put him up against Jerry, leaving Keesha as the sole vote. However, Memphis won the Veto for the third time and saved himself. Certain that they could knock Jerry out in the final three, Dan and Memphis decided that Keesha was the bigger threat and Memphis voted to evict her over Jerry. Dan won the first part of the final HOH competition; Memphis won the second part, automatically nominated Jerry; and Dan won the third part, becoming the last Head of Household of Big Brother 10. Staying true to his alliance, Dan evicted Jerry, allowing him and Memphis to be the final two. Success Memphis was generally ignored by the jury, believing that he rode Dan's coattails for most of the season. In the end, Dan became the winner of Big Brother 10, winning by a unanimous vote of 7–0. Renegades affiliate, Keesha, won $25,000 by being America's Favorite. Aftermath Both Dan and Memphis have remained close friends years after the finale of Big Brother 10. Memphis even attended Dan's wedding 2 years later. Dan attended Memphis's wedding as well. Trivia *Due to both members making it to the Final Two, it is considered one of the greatest two-person alliances in Big Brother history, alongside The Hitmen and Coast2Coast. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 10 Category:The Renegades Category:Big Brother 10 Alliances